The It Girl: The Beginning
by BeccaElizabeth
Summary: A pampered Southern princess. A funky Jersey/Hamptons girl. An exotic beauty who has everyone guessing. A drop dead gorgeous artist. The timid Prince Charming. What will happen when these five very differnt people meet? Drama, love, lies and loads more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

Easy Walsh had really not been looking forward to going to Waverly. His whole family had gone to the school (so he already had to deal with pain in the ass teachers who were expecting him to be "special" since he was a legacy) and now fourteen year old Easy was mandatory going as well. His driver Henry was nearly at the school and Easy could not stop thinking about how much he didn't want to be where he was when he looked out the window- and saw the girls. Oh yeah, his brothers had mentioned how all the Waverly girls were a new definition of _haaaaawt_. And they were! Especially the blonde girl in the flouncey pink skirt that was walking past the car right at that moment…

Henry parked the car and scoffed when Easy walked right past him, not even offering to help unload the bags. No, he was walking right up to a girl, leaving Henry to get the bags to Easy's room. He had to ask for a raise.

* * *

"Do you have your inhaler?"

"Yes, mom."

"And your vitamins?"

"Yes, mom."

"And your-"

"Yes, mom!"

Callie Vernon was ready to kill her mother. They'd been at Waverly for fifteen minutes and her mom, Charlotte Vernon, would not stop with her mile long check list.

"Darling," said Callie's dad, David. "Callie's going to be fine, I checked up on the school nurse, she went to Colombia and Brown."

Charlotte Vernon took a very deep breath turned to her daughter. She'd been a little cautious about sending Callie to a boarding school, all the way in New York. Callie had a tendency to be a bit of a wild child. And since Charlotte was now the governor of Georgia, having a partier for a daughter was _not _acceptable. Callie was scrutinizing her nails as Charlotte walked over to her.

"Well," Charlotte started. "Our plane leaves in an hour so we'd better be going."

Callie smiled that, "when the hell are you going to leave" smile.

"So, be polite, don't forget to call home every so often, and _don't _dance on tables."

Charlotte gave Callie two quick air kisses, David gave Callie a quick hug- and then they were finally, finally _gone_! Callie practically screamed for joy, she was so happy. And then she turned around- and remembered that she had a whopping eight pieces of Louis Vuitton luggage. _Shit. _Five of the morbidly obese bags were strapped tight to the luggage carrier. But the other three were just sitting there. Callie grabbed the handle of the luggage carrier- which felt like it weighed two tons- she wound her belt around the handles of the other three- and when she tried to move nothing happened. _Double shit_! If she left the three straggler bags and took the carrier up first, that would take at least fifteen minutes, considering the crowd and how long it would take her to find her room. And by the time she got back, her three other bags would have been pushed and shoved to who knows where by the crowd. _Shit, shit, shit_…

"Need a hand?"

Callie twirled around- and actually blinked a few times, trying to register how outrageously gorgeous the boy in front of her was. He had dark brown hair that looked almost black and the most jaw droopingly _intoxicating _blue eyes that she had ever seen.

"Uh, sure, sure that would be great, I mean they weigh like a hundred pounds each, (considering how much the boy looked like a Matthew Mcconaughey mini, only much, much hotter, carrying a few suitcases didn't appear to be very hard for him to do) oh and I'm Callie, Callie Vernon."

He smiled at her (he really had the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen) and shook her hand, before grabbing the belt that was wrapped around the handle of three suitcases.

"I'm Easy Walsh. Where you from?"

"Atlanta. You?"

"Lexington." Easy chuckled. "You glad to be at boarding school?"

Callie laughed. "Definitely. My mom, she's the governor of Georgia… and getting away from the definition of old school America is without a doubt the best vacation I could ask for, even if it involves cramped rooms and gross buffet style food."

Easy laughed a big, deep laugh. This girl was funny. And hot. And laid back. And really hot. Twenty four hours ago, Easy had been really, really dreading coming to Waverly. But as he glanced at Callie, in all her flouncey skirt, long strawberry blonde hair hotness, he thought that maybe, Waverly might not be so bad after all.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me."

Tinsley Carmichael, native of Pasadena, California, had just arrived at her dorm room in Dumbarton. And her flawless skin was looking terribly blotchy as she disgustingly gazed around the much, much too small room. She was supposed to share this _closet _with… the paper she'd gotten in the mail said her roommates were Callie Vernon and Brett Messerschmidt. _Well_. Tinsley's bed room back home had been about ten times as big as the closet she'd now been forced into. And now she had to live in a hole with not one, but two other girls?! Everyone else only had one roommate. And she had to live with two in a frieken hole?! She'd thought that this school was supposed to be, oh… smart! Tinsley had been looking forward to boarding school, she really had. But she did not want to start it out like _this_.

"Are you Tinsley?"

Tinsley twirled around and found herself face to face with one of her two roomies.

"Yeah. Are you Callie or-"

"I'm Callie. It's nice to met you."

Callie and Tinsley shook hands, smiling- and studying each other. From Callie's point of view, Tinsley seemed like a descent enough roommate. Not the mousy, tries to hard kind, aka, a teacher's definition of "a good kid." No, Tinsley definitely appeared to be very sure of herself.

As Tinsley watched Callie and the majorly hot boy with her, get her bags into the room, she wondered briefly if this was going to be a hit or miss pairing. And when Callie raised her eye brows at the wallpaper Tinsley knew that she wasn't going to have any problems. Yes, the wall paper was hideous, it had been the first thing that Tinsley had realized. And the fact that Callie found it equally disgusting proved to her that she was going to get along with Callie just fine. And this boy… was he her boyfriend or not? Because if he was, then that was like, fine, Tinsley just felt an annoying twinge of major jealously- but if he wasn't she'd certainly like to know so, like _now_.

"I'm Easy." he said, reaching out to shake her hand.

Oh, he definitely wasn't her boyfriend. She'd seen him glance at Callie, with a sort of misty look in his eyes… but the way they talked to each other was that sort of light hearted "just met and getting to know you" kind of tone. Good. Because Easy was so… hot wasn't even a big enough word- out of this world _gorgeous- _that she definitely wanted to get her hands on him.

"Finally!" Callie yelled, unsnapping the strap that was holding together her luggage on the carrier. "It's all out."

Easy laughed and started stepping towards the door, and Tinsley noticed, with a much bigger then before twinge of jealousy, that Easy eyes were frieken glued to Callie. "I gotta get my stuff taken care off, it's probably sprawled across the whole room. I'll see you guys later." He smiled at Callie one last time, Tinsley saw Callie's face flush ever so lightly and then he was gone. Callie collapsed onto her bed, dying in giggles.

"I love this school!" she squealed.

Tinsley just laughed, almost feeling a little sorry for Callie. She had to have Easy, she just had to. And once she had him, she didn't plan on giving him up.

"Are you Brett?" Callie said suddenly.

Tinsley turned around and saw a bright red haired girl- Brett apparently- setting her Gucci bag down on her bed and looking around the room.

"Yeah." Brett said, in response to Callie. "And you guys are-"

"I'm Callie."

"I'm Tinsley."

Brett nodded, shaking hands with both of them.

Brett Messerschmidt would not say that "trilled" was the word she'd use for how she felt about going to boarding school. More like ecstatic in it's truest form. Brett was from dumb ass Rumson, New Jersey- no one was going to know that however- and the idea of going to uber classy boarding school gave a new definition to "sign me up pronto!"

"So where are you guys from?" Callie asked them.

"Pasadena." Tinsley said.

"South Hampton." Brett said promptly. You couldn't get much more sophisticated then the Hamptons and if anyone found out that she was from their polar opposite- god, she'd just die. "Where are you from, Callie?" she asked her.

"Atlanta." Callie scoffed. "So I don't think I have to say how much of a godsend this place is."

Tinsley laughed, sitting down next to Callie and Brett forced out a laugh. _Callie_ thought that she'd been sent a godsend? Sure.

"Well anyway," Brett said, grabbing her desk chair and sitting down in it in front of the other two. "Am I the only one who feels like I've died and gone to a heaven full of Brad's and Orlando's?"

"Oh my god, no!"

"This guy Easy helped me get my bags up here, he is so hot-"

They were going to be just fine.

* * *

When Brandon Buchanan found his room, he nearly believed he was stuck in a nightmare. A tall, blond boy, who apparently was Heath Ferro, since that was what the paper he'd gotten in the mail said- was sprawled across his bed and his mountain of crap was already taking up half the room. Perfect! Brandon was a bit of a neat freak so the idea of being paired with a slob was more then a little excruciating.

"Hey!" Heath said, as Brandon set his bags down on his bed. "Are you Brandon?"

"Yeah," he said. "Are you Heath?"

"Yeah." Heath's eyes wandered to Brandon's perfectly packed bags and he saw Heath raise his eye brows ever so slightly. This could not be happening…

"So where you from?" Brandon asked him, trying to make an effort to get to know this terribly flawed boy.

"Florida." Heath said. "And I've been freezing my ass off since I got here, I don't know how New Yorkers handle it. Where are you from?"

"Connecticut."

"Oh, so you're used to it being this cold! Damn you!"

To say that Brandon had been looking forward to Waverly was more then an understatement. Brandon's mom had died when he was four, his dad had remarried a mega bitch gold-digger (who was hardly ten years older then Brandon) two years ago, and she'd given birth to their twin boys, Zachary and Luke, three months ago. So Brandon was definitely ready to get away! Yeah, his new roommate was his polar opposite in ways that Brandon did not want to begin to imagine. But he didn't seem too bad and more importantly, Brandon was out of suffocating Connecticut. And he'd seen some of the girls as he'd walked around the school, he could definitely get used to Waverly girls.

He had no idea.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

When Easy got to his dorm, his roommate Alan was already there- and Easy's stuff was actually in a relatively neat pile at the foot of his bed!

"Hey," said Alan. "Easy right? I'm Alan."

"Hey," Easy said. "Where you from?"

"Portland. You?"

"Lexington." Easy collapsed on his bed, his legs tired from walking up too many stairs.

"So," Alan drawled. "How much hotter are these Waverly girls then the girls from your hometown?"

Easy laughed, not sure how to respond. He was still daydreaming about Callie… but he couldn't get that Tinsley girl out of his head either. Wow. Was this what boarding school was going to always be like? Hot girls and no parents? Easy already felt at home.

"You want some pot?"

Easy snapped out of his daydream and glanced at Alan. He was smoking pot. He was actually smoking pot. Easy just stared in awe for a second.

"My parents grow the stuff," Alan said, a lazy grin spreading across his face.

Easy just accepted that yes, he really must be in heaven, and he eagerly accepted some pot from Alan and within minutes he was having the most beautiful, surprisingly vivid dream of him and Callie, making out on the beach. Flowers were braided into her hair, she smelled like sweet strawberries and when he kissed her, her lips felt like a soft, delicious cloud.

* * *

"Welcome to ninth grade Science. You all may call me Mr. Audlen. Now, since I don't know any of you, were actually going to play a little 'get to know you game.' You say your name, where you're from and an interesting fact about yourself." Mr. Audlen nodded at Callie to start the game.

It was first period on the first day of classes and Callie and Brandon were in the same Science class. Callie sat in the front row and Brandon sat two seats behind her.

"My name is Callie Vernon," Callie started. "I'm from Atlanta and… I've done ballet since I was three."

Huh, Brandon thought. Ballet. His girl cousins did ballet to, and Brandon knew for a fact that it took a _lot_ of strength and determination. So this Callie girl was smart and not to mention really pretty. That was hot.

Brandon didn't really hear what the other kids were saying as they went around the room. He just couldn't stop looking at Callie. All of a sudden, Heath, who'd been sitting next to him, nudged him really hard and Brandon realized that it was his turn.

"My name is Brandon Buchanan, I'm from New Haven and I play squash."

Callie had to restrain herself from turning around and getting a better look at this Brandon. Squash. That meant that he was like, strong. And definitely confident, because she knew that squash was like, hard.

Brandon didn't remember what Mr. Audlen said for the rest of the period. He hardly remembered writing down the notes. All he could think about was talking to Callie. Finally, after what felt like a millennium, the bell rang and he was able to talk to her.

"I heard that ballet girls are pretty tough." he said, praying that he sounded cool.

She laughed (_yeeeeeees_!). "Yeah," she said. "We can kick ass."

It was now or never. Just do it.

"Would you like to get a smoothie with me later?"

Callie hoped that she wasn't smiling like a big dumb idiot because she really was pretty glad that he was asking her out. Yes, Easy Walsh was hot. But Brandon was… what you pictured Prince Charming to look like so he was really hot too.

"Yeah." she said. "Will six work?"

"Sure. See you then."

Callie just smiled because she was afraid that if she talked she'd say something stupid. And then she realized that she had a ways to walk to get to her next class so she said bye to Brandon and dashed out the door, finally able to release the smile she'd been holding in. She was going on a date with Prince Charming incarnate!

She had a really, _really_ good feeling about Brandon.

* * *

Tinsley still wasn't entirely happy about having such a small room. But the Waverly boys looked like the Gods you saw in paintings at museums so she got over that pretty quickly. At lunch, she found Callie and Brett waiting for her at a table and she quickly ran over to them.

"I think they are going to have to drag me out of this school kicking and screaming because I swear, I feel like I'm living in a Ralph Lauren ad."

Brett and Callie both laughed, their own heads flooded with everything that had happened to them so far.

"My math teacher, Mr. Browning," Brett started. "I think he's like 24 or so, but in his class, I don't think I wrote any notes down at all, I could not stop look at his eyes, they were like frieken sapphires!"

"So Callie," said Tinsley. "Did you see anyone you liked?"

Callie grinned. "I have a date with Brandon Buchanan at six."

Tinsley and Brett's jaws dropped- partially out of jealousy that Callie had already snagged a guy and partially out of shock that after only one day of school, she'd already snagged a guy. Tinsley however refused to take it too seriously; she'd get someone in no time.

"Oh, that's him!" Callie whispered, as Brandon walked into the room.

Tinsley had to gulp down a enormous amount of water. What. The. Fuck! Easy "half god" Walsh thought that Callie was hot, that was obvious. And when Brandon past by their table, she saw how he smiled at Callie, he seemed pretty gaga over her too. Back home in Pasadena, _Tinsley_ had been the girl the boys fought over! And yeah, she liked Callie, she was cool and all but, Callie was that kind of skinny that actually was natural, because you're just built that way, but nonetheless, also the kind of skinny that just looked anorexic. _Boys were supposed to hate anorexic girls_!! Tinsley remembered an article she'd read in Cosmopolitan, the boys that had been interviewed said that they'd definitely rather be with a normal looking girl then a anorexic looking girl because "skin and bones isn't sexy at all, it's just sad." _Tinsley was a normal looking girl_! _So why was this happening_!? Suddenly, Tinsley realized that she'd been in her own little world for awhile and that if she didn't calm down that Callie and Brett would notice. So she took a deep breath and forced herself to believe that she would snag a totally hot guy in no time. Callie was no more pretty then she was, it was only a matter of a _very_ short amount of time.

* * *

When Brandon saw Callie walking into the smoothie shop, looking so glad to see him, he honestly felt happier then he had in a long, long time.

"Hey," Callie said, sitting down next to Brandon as she entered the shop. Wow. He had really, really nice brown/gold eyes. And that made it all the more harder to not devour him in kisses. She didn't even remember the waitress coming over and asking them what they wanted, and saying strawberry. She just had to kiss him!

"So," said Brandon, taking a big gulp from his blueberry milkshake. "I heard your mom's the governor of Georgia."

Callie laughed and rolled her eyes, liking that Brandon already knew that it was probably a pain.

"Yeah, she is." she said. "And having the papps snap pictures at you every time you go to the mall, or the beach, or out to eat… it is just more fun then you can imagine!"

Brandon laughed. He really liked Callie, and if he didn't know any better, judging on the way she was looking at him, she really seemed to like him to. Their faces were getting closer and closer… Brandon remembered reading something that girls liked when guys asked them questions…

"Is it all right if I kiss you?"

Callie felt her heart leap. He was _soooo _sweet! She nodded adamantly. Their faces were inching closer and closer…

Brandon felt fireworks go off in his head as he kissed her. Her lips felt like cotton candy and she smelled like his grandma's rose garden. He didn't remember how long they were kissing, but after a thirty seconds, or a hundred years, he really didn't care, just as long as he was kissing her, they slowly broke apart and their foreheads were touching as they just sat and stared at each other.

"Callie, will you be my girlfriend?"

Callie just smiled, feeling absolutely over the moon. She nodded and then kissed him again, because he truly was one of the best kisses she'd ever kissed and she just could not get enough of him. Yeah, maybe they were going a little fast… but this felt really right and Brandon was just too awesome. And she felt like the luckiest girl on the planet.

When Callie got back to the room, she didn't even care that it was a frieken hole. All she cared about was that she was dating the most beautiful boy on the planet. And when Tinsley and Brett started squealing like baby piglets, demanding details about everything, she felt even more awesome then she already did.

Tinsley was happy for Callie. But also, she was even more happy that since Callie was now with Brandon, that that left Easy wide open for her, her, her.

* * *

Easy had seen Callie in math on the first day of classes, and they'd talked for a few minutes, but he hadn't seen her since then. It was the next morning, he'd been thinking about her all night, and he knew that he wanted to ask her out. He got to the dining hall early for breakfast and when he saw Callie, she looked like her usual happy self- and then he saw that weirdo Brandon Buchanan right behind her- _and they were holding hands_. Easy felt his heart drop as Callie, Brandon and a few other kids sat down at a table. She looked really happy with Brandon. And it was obvious from just looking at Brandon that he adored her. Easy still really liked Callie and he didn't plan on turning off those feelings. But she was very much with Brandon now. So maybe they could just be… _friends_. That sucked. But then again… they were high school freshman. That was always a chaotic time. Callie might not be with Brandon forever. And Easy was more then ready to wait for when she dropped him.

* * *

I'll update in few days!!


End file.
